


Una vez más

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de cuatro años, una vez más besaba sus labios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vez más

** Una vez más **

Luego de cuatro años, una vez más besaba sus labios. Después de cuarenta y ocho meses, una vez más tocaba su cuerpo. Tras tantas semanas, días, minutos, segundos… volvía a sus redes.

Una vez más caían enredados en una cama. Una vez más se unían en cuerpo y alma toda la noche. Una vez más le juraba que lo amaba. Una vez más juraba seguirlo, como un ciego.

Una vez más mentía por él. Una vez más robaba por él. Una vez más mataba por él. Una vez más infringía la ley por él. Una vez más se convertía en un criminal por él.

Una vez más caían enredados en una cama. Una vez más se unían en cuerpo y alma toda la noche. Una vez más le juraba que lo amaba. Una vez más juraba seguirlo, como un ciego.

Una vez más oía uno de sus arriesgados planes. Una vez más escuchaba como le decía que todo saldría a la perfección. Una vez más se fumaba un cigarrillo, viéndolo comer chocolate.

Pero algo no andaba bien, porque su mirada no era la misma, porque el ambiente estaba tenso. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que ya no habrían próximas veces.

Y, con ese pensamiento en mente, una vez más caían enredados en una cama. Una vez más se unían en cuerpo y alma toda la noche. Una vez más le juraba que lo amaba. Una vez más juraba seguirlo, como un ciego.

Una vez más se besaban al despertar. Una vez más se despedían antes de actuar. Una vez más desafiaba a la ley por él. Una vez más enfrentaba a la policía por él.

Y, por primera vez, todo salía mal.

FIN


End file.
